Printing systems implement some data transformation that converts pixels of an input image in RGB (or in any other color space) to drops of printing fluid (e.g. ink) on a media. The data transformation may include aspects of color management and conversion of colors between different color spaces, e.g. converting an input RGB image to a CMYK image. The data transformation may also include transformation of the input image into a format suitable for printing using drops of printing fluid, for example halftoning the input image into a pattern of dots. These transformations are achieved by a plurality of pipeline stages to generate the control data for controlling a printing device to deposit the drops of printing fluid.